Electronic Entertainment Expo 2010
The Electronic Entertainment Expo 2010, commonly known as E3 2010, was the 16th Electronic Entertainment Expo held. The event took place at the Los Angeles Convention Center in Los Angeles, California. It began on June 14, 2010, and ended on June 17, 2010, with 45,600 total attendees. There was also an E3 event held in Sony's PlayStation Home. Layout E3 2010 was held at the Los Angeles Convention Center with the show occupying the South and West Halls as well as the first floor. West Hall Sony Computer Entertainment and Nintendo had booths that were directly opposite of each other. Other notable developers and publishers located on this floor were Atlus, Atari, Bethesda, Sony Online Entertainment, and Capcom. South Hall The hall has three types of booths: large, medium and small. The large booths were occupied by Square Enix, MTV Games, Microsoft, Ubisoft, Disney Interactive Studios, and Electronic Arts. The medium booths were occupied by Sega, Konami, THQ, Warner Bros. Interactive, and Take-Two Interactive. The small booths were occupied by Namco Bandai and Tecmo Koei. Notable featured games The current list of games that were featured at E3 2010: Notable exhibitors list The list of notable exhibitors, including Atari who has returned after pulling out of E3 2009 at the last minute: Press conferences Microsoft On June 13 and 14, 2010, before the start of the actual E3 event, Microsoft held its press conference. Phil Spencer, vice president of Microsoft Studios, hosted the event for Kinect, and Hideo Kojima was a notable speaker. Nintendo On June 15, 2010, Nintendo held its conference, hosted by Reggie Fils-Aimé. Shigeru Miyamoto appeared on stage and presented gameplay of their new game The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, though control difficulties due to wireless interference occurred. Other notable speakers included Warren Spector, who went into detail about the upcoming game Epic Mickey and Satoru Iwata, who unveiled the upcoming Nintendo 3DS handheld system and allowed those in attendance to try it out. Sony On June 15, 2010, Sony held its conference It was hosted by Jack Tretton. The conference opened up, with Kaz Hirai talking about 3D, and Herman Hulst demoing Killzone 3. Sony also announced its plans to advertise PlayStation Move starting with a partnership with Coca-Cola. They also announced plans to start PlayStation Plus. LittleBigPlanet 2, Dead Space 2, and Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10 were demoed. Other games shown include Infamous 2, Medal of Honor, God of War: Ghost of Sparta, and Portal 2. The show closed with a teaser trailer, and demo for an upcoming Twisted Metal game. Konami Konami's press conference stood out with its numerous ill-received stunts and performances. In GameTrailers's top 15 most embarrassing moments of E3, they awarded the entire Konami press conference the award citing that they took up 10 of the 15 spots further referring to it as an "uncomfortable monstrosity". Others Electronic Arts, Ubisoft, Valve, Namco Bandai, Square Enix also held conferences. Notable appearances Hideo Kojima Hideo Kojima, creator of the ''Metal Gear Solid'' series, made an appearance at Microsoft's press conference. Prior to that he attended the third annual PlayStation.Blog E3 Meetup and gave away free bundles of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Tetsuya Nomura Tetsuya Nomura, director of Final Fantasy XV (then known as Versus XIII) and series director of Kingdom Hearts, made an appearance at E3. In addition he is met with Square Enix's Osaka-based Product Development Group 5 which recently worked on Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. This was revealed by Shinji Hashimoto, a Japanese game producer for Square Enix, on his Twitter account. Other notable appearances Japanese game developers Hideki Kamiya, Yuji Naka, Suda 51, and Shinji Mikami all went to E3 2010. While American game director David Jaffe, head of Eat Sleep Play, was also in attendance. Pre-E3 hype Electronic Arts Electronic Arts Chief Executive Officer, John Riccitiello, has billed E3 2010 as being the "Biggest and Best Ever Expo". He also adds that "All the best games and all the best developers will be together in LA to unveil new titles and celebrate the creativity and new technology that makes gaming so much fun". Valve Corporation Valve Corporation claimed that they were going to be unveiling a "surprise" at E3 2010; they were originally set to hold an event regarding Portal 2 on June 14, 2010. The Portal 2 event was cancelled on June 1, 2010 with the "surprise" as its replacement. At Sony's press conference, the surprise was revealed to be Portal 2 on PlayStation 3, as well as Steamworks integration for the platform. Square Enix Square Enix claimed that they were going to be unveiling a new title in the Kingdom Hearts series; this was revealed by series director Tetsuya Nomura in an interview with Game Informer. This was revealed to be Kingdom Hearts 3D. New game announcements Electronic Arts, Capcom, Tecmo Koei, Square Enix, Sega, and Ubisoft confirmed that they would each be unveiling their own "surprises" at E3 2010. This was revealed by Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu, which conducted a poll among the publishers. However, Namco Bandai and Bethesda Softworks refused to reveal if they were unveiling surprises or not instead opting to say that it was a secret. Game Critics Awards The Game Critics Awards is an independent group of 31 North American media outlets that cover the videogame industry, consisting of sites such as Kotaku, Joystiq, GameSpot, IGN and GameTrailers. Each year they award games showcased at E3 with various titles, they are also officially recognized by the Entertainment Software Association, the organizer of E3. References Category:Electronic Entertainment Expo Category:2010 in California Category:2010 in video gaming Category:2010 in Los Angeles Category:Entertainment Software Association Category:Video game trade shows Category:June 2010 events